


12 Month Story

by marvel_spidey



Category: 12 Months - Fandom
Genre: 12 months, Demon, Demonic Possession, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Multi, Original Monster - Freeform, Original Story - Freeform, Possession, Supernatural events, different main characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 17:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17871305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvel_spidey/pseuds/marvel_spidey
Summary: When you get haunted you run. That's what Tony has been doing all his life. He runs from something. He doesn't even know what it is. Whenever he has found a new place to settle down, it shows up and tries to kill him. One of the only Problems is that it looks different every single time. Sometimes it's a kid other times it's an old lady. He just needs to run.





	1. January

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys.. :) So this is my first original Story and I hope you enjoy it. I'm really excited to start writing again. I won't post every month I will post as soon as I'm done with the next chapter.

January  
Sam McCall  
Denver Colorado  
Chapter1  
He was so tired. The cinema he worked in was quiet and some lights were already turned off. His shift should have ended 15 minutes ago but there were still some kids sitting around. Apparently watching the end credits was something kids nowadays enjoyed doing. They didn’t look like they were going to move in the next 10 minutes and Sam got bored of waiting so he started to clean the floors. This was one of the only parts of his job that he actually liked. There weren’t any kids running around or stressed parents asking for another bag of popcorn after their had children dumped it on the ground. He could just listen to some music through his headphones and be excited for the nearing end of the day. He just started cleaning a new corner of the room when the main entrance of the cinema opened. Sam turned his head and saw a young man running through the door. He looked frightened as he slammed the door shut behind him and tried to block it. Sam jumped towards him. “Hey what do you think you’re doing dude?” The haunted looking guy looked Sam in the eyes and smiled in a weird way. “Look kid”, he said slowly. “Lock that door or we will have a bigger problem than some dirty floors.” Sam was confused but something in the guy’s voice and eyes convinced him. He took the key chain that his boss had given to him out of his pocket and locked the door. The weird guy grinned slightly and nodded his head. “Thank you. I don’t know if this is going to keep it out for much longer. Is there another room here with a stronger door?” Sam snickered. “This is a cinema. What are you expecting?” The other man laughed and suddenly looked like he had forgotten something. He stretched his hand out. “Hey buddy. My name is Tony.” Sam was confused but took his hand and said: “Hey I’m Sam.” Tony nodded and started walking towards the movie room closest to them. Before Sam could follow him, a loud bang made him turn around. There was a scared looking girl out front. She didn’t look much older than Sam. Maybe 17 or 18. She was crying and was hitting her fist against the thick glass door. Sam moved towards the door trying to unlock it. “Don’t do that.” Tony said loudly from behind him. “C’mon we have to go to a secure room.” Sam stared at Tony. “We cannot let her stay outside. Its freaking cold outside. Winter in Colorado are like a freezer. She will freeze and she looks like she’s running from somebody.” Tony shook his head and grabbed Sam’s arm. “Please trust me. She’s dangerous and no she’s not running from somebody. I’m running from her.” Sam stared at Tony for a second and then started laughing really hard. “You’re running from her? What is she, your crazy girlfriend? Or an ex?” “Yeah that would be nice.”, Tony said still trying to get Sam to move away from the door. “Okay listen to me. She’s some girl from I don’t know where. That doesn’t matter though. It’s not her I’m trying to get away from.” “But you just said…” Sam tried to say but Tony interrupted him. “It’s what is inside her.” Sam was so confused. “Organs? Or bones?” Tony looked like he wanted to hit Sam but he just shook his head and said:” Do you believe in the supernatural? I mean stuff like demons, ghosts and vampires.” Sam lifted one eyebrow skeptical. “I’m not much of a Twilight fanatic if that’s what you mean.” The girl outside once again hit her fists onto the glass. She screamed and stared right at Tony. “Alright that’s enough. I’m gonna let her in before she smashes the glass. My boss already hates me enough.” Sam took a step forward and unlocked the glass door. Tony tried to pull him back but it was too late. The door swung open without a sound. The girl calmed down immediately and stepped inside. The moment she stepped into the room the lights started to flicker and the temperature dropped. Sam was so focused on the girl that he didn’t even see Tony run like his life depended on it. Maybe it did. Sam wasn’t so sure anymore now that he felt the presence of the girl. She looked after Tony but didn’t make an effort to run after him. Her eyes fell on Sam and she smiled. The girl took a step forward and stumbled. “I’m weak.”, she whispered. Sam stood there and didn’t move. His mind blanked. He felt like he needed to run for his life but at the same time he wanted to go up this girl and help her. The problem of not being able to choose was taken from him as the girl walked towards Sam and put her hand on Sam’s shoulder. She smirked. “You touched him. You stupid child.” Before Sam could say anything else, she lifted both her hands to the side of his face. The moment all of her ice-cold fingers touched him everything blurred for a second. His vision darkened and he felt dizzy. The only thing he was able to see was how the face of the girl in front of him changed. Her face scrunched up in pain and suddenly her fingers moved away from his face as her body dropped to the ground. But Sam did not care about that. Because what stood in front of him now was much scarier. It was a shadowlike silhouette that starred at him. Its eyes were a burning red and they seemingly floated in the shadow. Sam shivered. The room temperature had dropped a lot more and it felt like a freezer in the cinema. He tried to move away from the monster but his feet were like stuck to the ground. He thought about trying to hit it, as he heard a door open behind him. “Hey could somebody in this freaking house turn the AC off?”, some kid shouted. Sam was confused. “Come on dude. I’m trying to enjoy a good movie over here.” It was one of the kids that stayed through the end credits of their last movie. The kid was about to shout something else as he saw the silhouette in front of Sam. He ran back into the room and slammed the door shut. “Great”, the shadow whispered. Its voice sent a wave of goosebumps down Sam’s back. “I was already getting hungry.” Sam’s eyes widened and he once again tried to get away but suddenly all the lights went off. He felt something weird. It felt like he had drunk a very cold drink. The lights turned back on but the shadow was gone. And in that instant his vision blurred again. His mind blanked and there were only two thoughts left in his head. The more prominent one was, about that kid in the cinema room. The second one felt like it had been there for a while. Like a task from a to do list. His body started to move towards the door. Sam felt like somebody had pressed a button on a remote. He had no control over his body. He only thought about his two tasks left to do. Get in that cinema room and enjoy a snack and after that the hunt. A hunt that in his newly styled mind felt like it had been going on forever.


	2. February

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter. Hope you enjoy...

February  
Malia Osborne  
Houston Texas  
Chapter 2  
She had hit her head every single time the trailer took a turn. Five minutes ago, Malia even fell of the couch she was lying on. Right now, she was trying to read the last chapter of her favorite book but she couldn’t make out one word on that page. The trailer shook every single time they hit a bump on the road. She sighed and put the book aside. Her best friend Kiera was sitting by her feet and looked annoyed. In front of her face was the newest Apple phone that was supposed to have a really great camera. But apparently the camera wasn’t great enough to take a selfie with the conditions they were in. “I swear to god. First I can’t take more than one bag with me and now this wannabe trailer shakes more than my grandmas’ hands.” “Hey don’t you dare say anything against my trailer.”, Tom screamed from the driver’s seat. Malia looked at Kiera and rolled her eyes. “I mean, I appreciate your company but why did you want to tag along in the first place?” “Do you really think I’m going to leave you alone with these two idiots.” She pointed to the front where Tom and Miles where sitting and chatting with one another. Malia grinned and just turned her body towards the front of the trailer “Hey, Tom. When are we going to be there? », she shouted. “I would say in about 20 minutes”, Tom said focused on the road. Kiera sighed.  
They really did arrive about 20 minutes later. Malia was happy to finally be in the nature again. The friends had found a pretty spot in the woods. It was not too far from the next camping spot but far enough as to not be disturbed by others. They loaded all their stuff from the trunk and started building the tents. Malia did most of the work on her and Kiera’s tent. Her best friend was still mad about the fact that there was not cellphone service out in the woods. After the tents where built and a little fireplace was arranged Miles and Malia made a plan for the rest of the day. “Alright guys.”, Miles said. “We’re going to go down to the lake that we saw when we got here. It should only be about an hour from here.” “And what are we going to there?”, Kiera asked. “We could take a swim or try to hunt some dinner.” “Mhmm… No thanks. I will not walk an hour to go swim and get killed by an alligator or something like that.” Malia rolled her eyes. “Do you wanna stay here?” Kiera looked at her with a serious face. “Yes, I’m going to stay here and try to find some service.” Tom, Miles and Malia shared a look but just shrugged their shoulders. “We’re going to be back in a few hours.”, Tom mumbled and stood up to get his backpack. “See you later.”, Malia mumbled and followed Tom.  
It turned out to be more than a few hours until the friends started to walk back to their camp. They had already spent one and a half hours just to find the lake. Once they had finally found the beautiful lake they got lost in time. Malia only noticed that they needed to get back once the sky got darker. She grabbed all their stuff and told the boys that they had to head back. “Ahh come on Malia. It so nice right now.”, Miles complained while he tried to get Tom to get out of the lake. “It’s getting dark and I don’t want Kiera to worry about us.” Tom laughed. “She wouldn’t even worry if one of us would just not get back. She probably wouldn’t even notice.” Malia just shrugged her shoulders. She was used to these kinds of comments. Kiera always seemed to be a drama queen but Malia had known her since kindergarten. She truly loved her best friend. Tom had finally gotten out of the water and he started walking back to their camp. Miles walked right behind him and Malia trailed a little after them.  
Luckily the friends had no problem finding the way that hey had taken to get to the lake. By now dawn had set in and it was getting colder. The birds stopped singing and the sun started to vanish behind the trees. Malia loved it. She was never able to enjoy this kind of things in Houston. They were pretty close to the camp when Malia heard something. It was a weird sound. She pulled a full stop and listened. It sounded like somebody with a bad cold tried to breathe through their mouth. A rhythmical sound almost lost under the sounds of their steps. Miles noticed her stopping and turned around. “Everything alright?” Malia just shook her head and pointed toward the direction the sound was coming from. Miles eyes widened slightly and he started walking towards the sound. Tom threw a confused look towards Malia but followed his friends anyway. They noticed how the sound got louder and louder. Finally, they reached a small opening between the trees. The source of the mysterious sound lied there, propped up against a tree.   
It was a boy. He was about the same age as them. Maybe two years younger. He had brown hair which was sticking to his forehead. Malia could see that he was full of mud even from where she was standing. He seemed to be unconscious but his breath rattled loudly through the silent evening. Miles slowly took a step forward and crouched down next to the boy. “Get back here.”, Tom whispered. “He needs help.”, Miles said back and held his hand up to the boys face slowly. He waved his hands a few times before the boy’s face. No reaction. “Ok, we should really call somebody else. The police should deal with this.”, Tom said while pulling out his phone. “Don’t be such a pussy.”, Miles said with a smirk on his lips. “Ok stop now.” Malia had enough of the boys bickering. “He seems to be wearing a work uniform, right? What does it say?” Miles tilted his head to read the small writing. “Uhm... He works at a cinema in… Denver.” “Denver like Colorado? What the hell is a boy from Colorado doing in the woods somewhere in Texas?” Tom seemed to be panicking more and more. “I don’t know it just says ‘’Denver Cinema’’ and wait… there’s a nametag. It’s covered in mud.” Miles slowly lifted his hand a rubbed the mud of the rectangular nametag. “His name is Sam.”  
“Nice now we got a kid named Sam from Denver here. And what now?”, Tom asked still looking worried. Miles wanted to turn around but Sam’s eyes flew open and his hand shot up. He grabbed Miles wrist and pulled him towards his own body. Miles shrieked and fell on top of Sam. Tom took a jump towards the two and pulled Miles away from the unknown boy. Miles stood up with the help of Tom and took a few steps back. Sam looked around. He seemed to be confused as he looked at the people in front of him. Without hesitation he opened his mouth and tried to say something but suddenly his whole body got stiff and his eyes darkened. His face crunched together in pain and he took a deep breath. As if somebody had punched him in the stomach his body folded up and he screamed. He tried to say something trough the pained breathes he took but he didn’t get to that. His body suddenly fell back and he stopped moving completely.   
Miles didn’t move for a few seconds before he decided to run up to the boy and crouch down next to him. He slowly lifted two fingers to the neck of Sam. He rested his hand there for a few seconds before turning his head towards his friends. “He doesn’t have a pulse.” Malia felt her eyes fill with tears. She heard Tom drawing in a breath. Miles turned away from the boys’ body and took a Malia into a hug. Malia expected to feel better but suddenly everything got cold. It felt like all her feelings had been drowned. She felt Tom walking up next to them. “Guys is it me or did it just get like 10 degrees colder?” Malia just nodded her head. “What the hell.”, Miles just mumbled into Malia’s shoulder. He didn’t let go of her which she appreciated. Tom looked at the body on the ground. “We have to call the police.” He pulled out his phone and dialed 911. Miles had started shaking. Malia couldn’t tell if it was because of the cold or if he was scared. All of a sudden, a cold breeze startled Miles and he let go of Malia. He took a few steps back and stared at something behind her. She turned around but regretted it as soon as she did. Above the body of Sam floated a seemingly bodyless creature. It was a shadowlike figure with bright red eyes. She screamed but the eyes didn’t meet hers once. The silhouette floated towards Miles in a shockingly fast way. He tried to turn around and run but the shadow was faster. It seemed to float right into him. Tom who until then had been on the phone screamed and dropped his phone. Miles shook his head a couple times and the just stared at her. “Miles?”, Tom said silently. His friend didn’t even look at him. Miles grinned and took a step towards Malia. Tom said something but neither of his friends heard him. Malia didn’t know why but she couldn’t move. Her feet where stuck to the ground as Miles stood just a step away from her. He lifted his hands up to face as if he wanted to caress her. But suddenly he dropped his hands and closed them around her neck. She shrieked and tried to get him off of her. His hands just tightened and she couldn’t breathe. She tried to call for help but Tom wasn’t behind Miles anymore. He had run as soon as Miles had been focused on Malia. She felt the panic rise in her. Everything started to get darker as the oxygen in her lungs was used up. She tried to take one last breath. But her best friends’ hand around her neck determined her fate. Malia’s eyes closed and everything got black around her.


	3. March

March  
Dean Singer 14  
Glendale Arizona  
Chapter 3  
He filled the glass up to the rim. His only guest at the moment just nodded and took the beer. The man put it down next to his books that he was reading in. They looked old and used and from where Dean stood, he couldn’t read one word. But he didn’t care much about the man. His father who owned the bar had left him alone for the evening. Obviously, he wasn’t even allowed in a bar with 14 years but his dad let him help in the bar if he wouldn’t talk with strangers and call him if anything went wrong. Tonight, was his first night alone. It had been a quiet evening and his father had to get some stuff from the grocery store. Dean was really excited but the only person showing up was this weird guy that had been sitting at the bar for quite some time now. The only work Dean had to do the whole evening was cleaning and bringing this guy a beer after another. Dean looked at the clock hanging above the bar. It was already 8 pm and his dad had promised him to be back at 9. But knowing his father he would even be a little bit earlier. He didn’t like to leave his 14-year-old son alone in the bar but his last bartender had quit a few days ago and now he could use every single person willing to help.  
After having to bring his nameless guest the fifth beer Dean had enough. Normally the guest at the bar were at least a little bit talkative. Even the most drunken guy each evening was able to small talk between pouring down one beverage after another. “So, what are you reading there? », Dean asked shamelessly and leaned over the bar. “What do you care kiddo?”, the guy mumbled without even looking up. Dean hesitated but his curiosity took a hold of him. He leaned forward a little more and snatched one of the books of the pile. “Hey”, his guest said and tried to grab Deans arm but in his tipsy state he missed him. Dean grinned and moved back a little. He opened the book on the first page while his not so quiet friend tried to jump over the bar. The words on the page were all handwritten. It looked like a really old book because the pages were yellow on the corners and the ink of the pen was fading in some spots. He saw out of the corner of his eyes how the stranger had finally stretched far enough to reach over the bar to touch Deans arm. But before his guest could pull the book out of Deans grip, Dean was able to read the first few words on the page. “Dear Tony. If you’re reading this…” “What the hell. Did your parents never teach you manners?”, his guest who was apparently called Tony. Dean looked at the stranger who by now held his own book tight in his arms again. He looked angry but Dean didn’t feel scared. No, he was curious. “Are you Tony?” “Wow you’re a genius.” He sat back down and looked once more at Dean and then returned to sipping on his beer.   
Dean just turned around and walked away from the weird stranger. He again looked at the clock only to see that it would still be half an hour till his father would return. Dean looked over to Tony just to see the man staring at him. “What?”, Dean asked promptly. “Nothing”, Tony mumbled and returned to reading his ancient books. Dean took out his phone from his back pocket and texted his dad. He was getting impatient. He wanted nothing more than to go home and sit in his room. As always, his dad didn’t text back. Dean sighed and started sweeping the floor with the old broom that stood behind the bar. Suddenly the front door opened and Dean looked up hoping to see his dad but it was a girl. She smiled, walked towards the bar and sat down next to Tony. “Could I have a glass of water please?”, she asked with a slight smile. Dean nodded and while he got her, her drink she started talking with Tony. “And what’s your name handsome?”, she said and sat even closer towards him. Tony looked at her and seemed confused. “Tony”, was all he said and the he looked back at his books. “Such a nice name. My name is Malia.” Tony had picked up his beer to drink but froze mid movement. His mind seemed to race as he stared forward. He slowly put down the glass and smiled at Malia. “That’s a nice name.” He looked up at Dean and smiled slightly. He laid his hand on the bar surface and started drumming a little rhythm with his fingers. Dean looked up into Tony’s face and saw a certain glow in his eyes. Like he wanted to tell him the most urgent news but didn’t know how to open his mouth. Tony’s body was tense as if he was ready to jump up and run but he just smiled at Dean and kept on hitting his fingers on the bar. Dean shrugged and decided that his male guest just didn’t know how to behave around beautiful girls and he turned around to start cleaning the ground again. Once he didn’t look at Tony anymore his ears seemed to concentrate more on his surroundings. The sound of the wind outside, the few cars driving by and the rhythmical beat beaten on the bar. He knew that beat. He had heard it once in school. It was back when they had talked about tragedies at sea. Nine single beats. Three short, three long and again three short. That what his first guest was drumming on the bar, was the SOS Morse code.  
Dean knew that that code wasn’t used just for jokes or to get away from a girl. He didn’t know what was going on that made Tony feel this unsafe but he needed to help him. Deans mind was rushing and finally he had a great idea. “Hey Tony do you remember when you promised me to help carry the new bar stools to the front?” Tony’s eyes met Deans and there was thankfulness written all over his face. “Yeah of course. Are they still in the back room?” Dean nodded and looked over to Malia. “You wouldn’t mind if we would go back there real fast to get something right?” She smiled and shook her. “Don’t leave me alone for to long tough.” Tony smiled at her and then got up as fast as possible, went behind the bar and followed Dean into the back room. As soon as the door closed after the duo Tony turned around to Dean. “Thanks kiddo but I have got to get out of here. Is there any way to leave besides the front door?” Dean was so confused but he just shook his head. The front door was the only way to enter and leave the bar. “What is going on?” “Do you watch the news?” Dean again just shook his head. “About a week ago four people died somewhere in the woods of Texas. They got murdered and some poor guy hiking found them. They researched and found out that one person was missing from the group. It was a girl called Malia.” Tony saw how skeptical Dean looked at him. “I know that it is a stretch but I don’t want to risk anything.” Dean hesitated for a moment and looked around the room. He could see that Tony was waiting for some kind of response from him. Dean didn’t say anything but it was response enough when he locked the door and got his phone out. He speed dialed 911. It luckily didn’t take long till they picked up and he told them everything Tony had told him. The police promised to be there in about 10 minutes and told them not to move. He hung up and was just about to tell Tony the happy news when a loud bang distracted them. “I don’t like being left alone.”, Malia screamed from outside. She started banging loud on the door and Dean looked at Tony with fear in his eyes. “Don’t worry she won’t get in here.”, Tony mumbled. So they just stood there and listen to the frightening sound. 

“What should we do?”, Dean asked. He started to get nervous The banging kept on continuing and he was afraid that the door wouldn’t hold until the police would arrive. Tony didn’t look afraid at all. Suddenly he stepped forwards and screamed: «The police are going to be here any moment.” The banging stopped immediately and it was quiet on both ends of the door. Dean could even hear the sirens already. There were no sounds coming from the other side of the door. But all of a sudden Dean could hear a very familiar noise. The creaking from the door handle and the squeak as the front door swung open. He had heard that noise often enough to be able to tell that their unwanted guest just had left. Tony looked over at Dean. “Should we get out of here?”, He asked silently. “Yeah I have to get out there and get my books before the police will get here. I can’t have them confiscated.” Dean didn’t even ask and just opened the door slowly. The room was untouched like it was before. The only thing that changed was right there on the mirror behind the bar. Before, it had been clean and without a smudge. Now that they both had stepped out of the back room, they saw what message Malia had left. There written on the mirror with what undoubtedly was blood, stood a short but remarkable message. Dean looked at Tony’s face that was illuminated by the blue lights of the police outside. There were no emotions on his face besides fear. His eye seemed to be stuck to his personalized message that Malia had left behind. Dean didn’t have to look back at the mirror to see it in front of his eyes. That sentence would be burned in his mind forever. “I will get you”


	4. April

Alec Bane   
Los Angeles California  
Chapter 4  
Doors slammed shut as Alec got into the police dodger. His clothes were sticking to his skin and thoughts were running through his mind faster than he could process them. With a look to the right he made sure that his partner also had gotten in. His eyes met the eyes of his excited protégé that was almost jumping up and down from excitement. Alec felt a smile form on his face but he didn’t have time to get distracted. They had gotten a call from their dispatcher and it had sounded really urgent. He slammed his foot down on the gas and felt the vibration of the motor as the car jumped forwards. One hand on the navigation system and the other at the steering wheel he started talking with his younger coworker again. “Alright Jace what have we gotten?” Jace looked at the little screen of the built-in laptop of the car. “We have a 10-57 down on Towne Avenue.” Alec nodded throwing a look over at Jace. “And what is a 10-57?” Jace scrunched up his face and narrowed his eyes. “An armed robbery?” Alec just shook his head and answered for Jace. “That would be a 10-32. No, a 10-57 is a missing person.” Jace sighed. “How should I ever remember all these codes?” Alec didn’t answer immediately still focusing on the road but once he was able to drive on the highway he answered:” It’s not that difficult kid. You will learn them all in time for the grad test.” Jace grinned. “I hope so. Otherwise the two years of police school would have been a real waste of time.” Alec laughed. “What else do we have about the 10-57?” Jace scrolled down on the file they had gotten and started reading. “A girl around 17 yeas old. Her name is Malia Hale. She went missing in Texas when she was on a camping trip with her by now dead friends. The last time she was seen was in a bar in Arizona wearing a red dress. This exit boss.” Jace mumbled as the next exit was coming up. Alec nodded as a thanks and took the exit. His mind was processing the information that Jace had just told him and he formed a picture in his head. He had to be able to recognize the girl a soon as he would see her. Once they were of the highway the GPS showed the street their suspect was supposed to be. It was just a turn away and Jace sat up straighter and stared out the window looking for the girl. As soon as Alec took a turn around an empty street corner, they saw her. She was wearing an oversized shirt and some cargo shorts. Both of those clothing pieces were drenched in blood.

She just kneeled on the ground starring at her own bloody hands as Jace and Alec jumped out of the dodger. Alec took his gun from the holster without any hesitation and held it up. “Hands up in the air and stand up slowly.” She lifted her head slowly and stared at Alec with something in her eyes that deeply worried Alec. That girl wasn’t just scared. There was something much darker in her eyes but her facial expressions told a totally different story. She was full on crying and looked confused. He took a few steps towards her as she lifted her hands. She was shaking and tears kept on streaming down her face. Her mouth opened and she tried to say something but her voice gave away immediately. Alec took that as his moment to jump forward and grab both of her hands. He twisted them behind her back and got a pair of handcuffs from his belt. Right when he was cuffing the second hand, she whispered something. Alec just looked over at Jace as if as to remind him of something. He looked confused for a second but then remembered what his job was in case of an arrest. “You are here by arrested and have the right to remain silent. Everything you say can and will be…” Jace didn’t get any further because their new friends slammed, her head back into Alec’s chest and looked up at him through wild eyes. She smiled and proceeded to start to babble really fast. The police men at first didn’t understand a word but after a few seconds they realized that she was repeating the same sentence over and over. “I will get him. I will get him. I will get him.”


	5. May

Mary Jane Barnes 15  
Cheyenne Wyoming  
Chapter 5

Yeah right. Reading night had sounded like fun. Spending a night at school, reading and welcoming June together. That had the colorful flyers all over the campus of MJ’s school promised. But there had been an unfortunate change in plans. Their school had been on lockdown. The kids that had showed up to the event were sitting in a small classroom on the ground and hiding behind small tables. MJ’s legs had fallen asleep by now and she was tired. There was no sign of danger anywhere. She hadn’t heard one noise from outside the classroom door. It had also gotten quite cold and her body had started shivering. She grabbed her backpack and took out a bottle. While she was drinking, she noticed that suddenly she didn’t feel as cold anymore. Maybe she had been dehydrated. As she was putting the bottle back her hand all of a sudden froze. She tried to let go of her water bottle but it was like her hand muscles were stuck. MJ felt herself starting to panic. She tried again to shake her hand and release the bottle but her hand clutched around the bottle. Looking up she saw a kid staring at her. But as it looked not because of her weird movement trying to get the bottle of her hand. The kid was straight up staring at MJ’s face. MJ opened her mouth to tell him that he should stare at somebody else’s face but nothing came out. She tried hard to form a sentence but not one sound came out of her mouth. Now she really was panicking. Her try to call for her teacher failed remarkably. Somewhere in her mind she realized that she didn’t feel cold anymore because she couldn’t feel her body at all. 

In the moment she grabbed onto the fact that she had lost total control over her body she felt a weird stab in her leg. Without her demanding it her legs had moved and her body was standing up. She tried once again to call somebody for help but nothing happened. Standing upright her eyes scanned trough the small room. Everybody was staring at her. They were not allowed to stand up during a lockdown unless the teacher said so. MJ would never break that rule but she didn’t have much of a saying in this scenario. Her teacher moved from behind his table and crawled a little towards MJ. “Mrs. Barnes you have got to sit back down in this instance. It is not safe to stand during a possible dangerous lockdown.” MJ so wanted to listen to her teacher but her legs just started moving and the next thing she knew, her hand grabbed the door handle. She heard her teacher behind her call out for her but she just shut out any noise, pushed down the handle and got out of the room. 

Turning around she shut the door behind her and with an unexplainable force twisted the handle so that the door was locked. Her teacher was banging against the door from the other side and screamed for her to come back inside. MJ felt herself shaking her head and once again turning around. She or more precisely her body walked down the hallway. She seemed to know exactly where she waned to go. MJ still tried and failed to regain control over her body. It was like she was dreaming. MJ really hoped that she was dreaming. She was down the hall and took a turn towards the gym. Her eyes caught a window and she noticed that it was pitch black outside. Maybe she would just wake up in the morning an everything would be over. She almost believed that this all was a dream but that all got crushed when she felt her own hand press down the door handle to the gym. She entered slowly and stopped in the middle of her movement. There was a man standing in the center of the basketball court. He was staring right at MJ. Her uncontrollable mind practically screamed with anger. She felt herself staring to move again. Right towards the stranger.

She jumped towards him, gripped her hands around his throat and slammed his head towards the ground. He went down way easier than she had expected. His head hit the ground and his eyes closed as he fell unconscious. MJs thoughts tapped in and out from that dark and strong force telling her what to do. A rational part of her brain told her to get off of that man who didn’t do anything to her. The other less rational part screamed at her to kill him as fast as possible. It had been him that had ruined her whole life. MJ movement stopped for a second. Those were not her thoughts. But before she could even try to do anything a door slammed open behind her. At the sound of the door the man under her gained consciousness again. His fearful eyes looked up at her and in the next second towards the open door behind her. “Help me.” He croaked. MJ did not turn around to focused on strangling her opponent but her mind somehow registered a small continuous sound. The clock hanging high up on the wall above her struck midnight.


End file.
